


Weakness

by BloodyScone



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Master/Servant, RadaVal, Romance, Valentine's ass, Yaoi, dat ass, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScone/pseuds/BloodyScone
Summary: Radamanthys is one of the most powerful Specters of Hades. However, Wyvern has a hidden weakness.(English isn't my native language. If you find any error please don't hesite on tell me)
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate my fanfiction. It's hard find proper words to write a fanfic on my native language, in a foreign language it's even more hard.  
> Anyway, I hope you can understand and enjoy this story!

The Celestial Fierce Star. A man of imposing and majestic posture, his roar is capable of annihilating hordes of enemies. In the proud gold of his eyes is studded the nobility of his character.

Unlike Aiacos, a tyrant who imposes obedience through the fear, Radamanthys inspires loyalty in his subordinates, inflaming a sincere desire of admire and respects him. It's not even a sadistic similar to Minos, who gets enthusiastic in brutalizing his opponents, Wyvern recognizes and admires the ideals of his adversaries.

Radamanthys is a warrior, ruled by the principle of honor. A specter who devotes his soul to every confrontation. Even if his body breaks in half, he will serve Hades with unshakable idolatry.

However, Wyvern has a hidden weakness.

— Allow me to fulfill this mission in your place, my lord — surrounded by the eternal ice of Cocytos, Valentine remains on her knees before his master. — These spies from the Sanctuary aren't opponents worthy to witness your power in battle — despite the cordial voice, the contempt for enemies is evident.

— There's not reason for get bothered, Valentine. Defeating these Silver Saints will take no more than a few seconds — a statement in a serious and authoritarian tone. — Moreover, the Saints who were buried still alive in Cocytos have been agitating lately. I want you to keep an eye on them, you are the only one I can trust for this duty.

— Your wish is my command, my lord — Valentine grants a farewell kiss on his lover's lips, and then returns to his place.

As the specters moves away, an indecent look is directed at the appetizing ass of the Harpy, well delineated by the tight pants, huge and delightfull. A vision that makes Wyvern fantasize obscene scenarios, deliciously mistreating them between slaps and bites, savoring the tender flesh between his malicious fingers.

Radamanthys growls in exasperation, delivering an indignant punch against a block of ice, martyring himself by allowing his mind to be dominated by perverted desires, which make him unable to concentrate on anything but those coveted ass.

Until he can control himself, he will keep Valentine away. For now, before he leaves for the battle, there is a more urgent discomfort between his legs to solve.


End file.
